


Those who deserve to be free

by Geritashipper123



Series: Iwatobi-Gem fics [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, Maromi, Overprotective Haruka, Past Abuse, Rei fucked up, gem au, pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/pseuds/Geritashipper123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started out innocent enough, with a christmas dinner.</p><p>Haruka really wished it could have stayed christmas dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those who deserve to be free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tobio112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobio112/gifts).



> I love how my titles and summaries are so cryptic to all these innocent lil fics. 
> 
> Also, YES. I know its febuary. i wrote this around Christmas okay?

The Christmas tree was perfect in harukas opinion. 

Nagisa’s request to celebrate the human holiday of Christmas hadn’t been a humongous surprise, he was dating Rei after all. And haruka and Makoto both really really wanted to make nagisa happy. 

Sure he had accepted that his father figure was a fusion, he had adjusted very well. He even had forgiven them for not telling him sooner. But Maromi (mostly Makoto) felt guilty. He felt like he had betrayed nagisa’s trust. 

So to make it up to him (even though nagisa and haruka TOLD Makoto they didn't need to…) they were having Christmas dinner with Rin, Sousuke, Rei, and of course Nagisa and Maromi. 

And Maromi had decorated the tree and it looked fucking gorgeous. Because Maromi was perfect like that and made wonderful Christmas trees. In Haruka’s opinion anyway. 

But Rei had called it beautiful too, so he must have done it right. 

Currently, they say around the dinner table. Nagisa and Rei were eating, rin and Sousuke each were drinking something alcoholic, and Maromi was sipping water. There was idle chatter, and then-

“So if I understand the gem hichary correct, the lowest gem is a chrysolite, correct?” 

Dead silence. Makoto, who had been happily mentally conversing with his lover, fell silent. 

“Well” rin said “yes. But that's only on homeworld.” “But on homeworld, their considered slaves?” Rei asked. Haruka knew he was being innocent, curious even. But that didn't stop him from tensing. The mental hand on his shoulder Makoto sent calmed him only slightly ‘haru’ Makoto thought at him ‘Rei is just trying to learn’ 

“Yea, on homeworld their considered slaves” rin said “what's it like?” Rei asked next “life as a chrysolite? It can't be nice.” 

“That's enough” Maromi interjected “we don't need to talk about this anymore.” He said. 

Rei shrugged and continued eating, Sousuke quickly changing topics. 

Makoto sighed, and Haruka mentally peppered him with kisses. 

Later, while other sipped coffee and waited to be ready for dessert, Rei brought it up again “out of curiosity,” he began “do chrysolites live in slums of some sort? And are their any laws about abusing them?” 

This time, Haruka mentally growled. 

The single thought of someone touching HIS Makoto- it made him seethe. No one touched his Makoto, no one.

“Yes, they live in a slum type situation” Maromi answered, Makoto telling him what to say “and no, there's no laws on abusing them. Someone could kill a chrysolite and no one would care.” Haruka felt makoto’s mental wince at the memory of someone killing a chrysolite like him for no reason. 

“So why are they slaves?” Rei asked next “are chrysolites weak or dumb or something?” 

Dead silence. 

Nagisa shrugged “I've never met one myself, are they rin?”

Rin glanced at Maromi, then swallowed “well.” He said “depends”

“On what?” Rei responded “are they weak or dumb? Or both? If I were on homeworld what would they say?”

Makoto whimpered.

Oh that was IT.

“Haruka no!” Makoto shouted with maromi’s mouth as they split apart. 

Haruka jumped right over the table and pinned Rei to the floor “chrysolites are not dumb! They are not weak! They don't deserve abuse any more than you or me! Their a gem, just like everyone else! They deserve to be free!” He shouted. “I’ll have you know that there are chrysolites, one in particular, who happens to be the best damn fighter I have ever met! My Makoto, my partner, is perfect! He is not his gem! He is strong and brave and handsome and wise and compassionate and everything I'm not! He doesn't deserve abuse or questioning! He’s proved himself more than enough times that he deserves to be a soldier, that he deserves to not be abused or treated like lower! He worked hard, he got into the academy, he was willing to die for his cause, for me!” Tears were in haruka’s eyes now. 

Because now it wasn't just what Rei said. Now it was the emotions, the things He had felt when he met Makoto. He thought Makoto was weak, that he was dumb. 

And no matter how many times he apologized, he could never take that back. 

“Makoto deserves freedom just as much as anyone else! He-” “haru” makoto's hand was on his arm “haru let him go. He was a just being curious. Calm down.” 

Shakily, Haruka let him go. Imminently, Makoto grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly “it's okay haru.” He said “we're not on homeworld” 

Haruka grabbed him, pressing his forehead to his “thank you haru.” Makoto laughed a little “I love you.” He mumbled “me too” Haruka muttered back. 

Rei coughed.

Makoto turned, smiling “hi. I'm Makoto, he's Haruka. He doesn't usually attack people.” “And you…” Rei started carefully “you are a chrysolite?” Makoto nodded. “And before you asked, yes, I lived in a slum. I was abused. Then I got assigned to haru’s command.” He squeezed haruka's hand “and I am proud of who I am.” He smiled. 

Rei nodded “it's an honor to meet Nagisa's… Fathers? You make up his father figure correct?” Makoto nodded “Nagisa didn't only find out until recently. But do be warned, if you hurt Nagisa we’ll make sure that when rin Sousuke and Maromi beat you up they keep you alive, just so me and Haruka can kill you ourselves.” Makoto got that look in his eyes, the one that made him look dangerous and damn Haruka was emotional but Makoto was sexy and where was that mistletoe Nagisa had talked about when he needed it? 

Oh forget the mistletoe, Haruka tugged Makoto in to a kiss. Anyway.

After all, wasn't Christmas about getting what you wanted? 

(And oh boy did he get what he wanted that night. Apparently, defending Makoto made Makoto very very happy. 

And Haruka would do it all the time.)


End file.
